


Sisters

by 2nerd4this



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: AU ish, Adventure, Alternate Ending, Angst, Fluff, Gen, I love them oh my gosh, Season 2, esme is the best ever, the hallow sisters are so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2nerd4this/pseuds/2nerd4this
Summary: Alternate ending to season 2.Esmerelda Hallow comes back to Cackles and saves the day with her sisters.Cause she's the best ever.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, and just decided to post it now, so it is not that good, but oh well.  
> I love Esme Halllow so much and she needs so much more appreciation.  
> Enjoy!

“It will give you your powers back!” Ethel held out the Founding Stone, looking at Esmerelda imploringly. “You have to take it. I figured out all the spells, I can do all the magic. You just have to hold it and do what I say.” Esmerelda stared at her, both shocked and touched that her sister would do this for her. If she was being honest with herself, she was tempted to take the stone, but only for a split second before she caught herself.

“Ethie, I can’t. I’m sorry, but I can’t. That is the Founding Stone of the school. If I used that, I could hurt a lot of people. I appreciate the thought, I really do, but...”

“Esme, please. I don’t care about that. I just want you back here, with me. Everyone else can take care of themselves. They have magic. You don’t. Well, not yet. But you will. And then you will be back, and everything will be back to normal. Please!” Ethel looked desperate. Esme wondered what could have happened while she was gone to make Ethel miss her so much. She looked down at her sister and took the stone from her, gingerly setting it on the bookcase beside her. She reached out and grabbed Ethie’s arms, pulling the small girl close. Ethel wrapped her arms around her sister’s stomach tightly, and Esmerelda placed her arms tenderly around the girl’s shoulders. She looked down at her blond hair, amazed at how quickly the strong-minded, fire-driven girl had turned into the small, worried twelve year old that Esme knew so well. Esmerelda ran her fingers through the girl’s hair, holding her tightly against her chest. There was silence for a while, as both of the girls tried to hold back tears.

“Oh Ethel. Oh, oh dear. I really do wish I could come back. I miss you so much. But I can’t. I am not going to stoop to Agatha’s level to get my powers back. And neither, I hope, are you. We have to show them that we are bigger than that. I made my mistakes, and now I am paying for it.”

“But they aren't your mistakes! It was my fault! I knew it was Agatha. You gave up your powers in my place. It’s not your fault! I should be the one kicked out of school, not you. I... I betrayed you. I betrayed the school.” Ethel was looking at her sister, holding Esme’s hands tightly in hers. She started to say something, but then the tears began to fall and she buried her head in her sister’s shirt. Esmerelda wrapped her arms around Ethel and gently rested her chin on the shaking girl’s head. 

“Ethel. You can’t blame yourself. You were blinded by Agatha, tricked. I was stupid, giving up my powers. I should have seen, should have known... It’s not important. Thank you. I appreciate the thought. I should go home. And you should get back to sleep.” Esmerelda grabbed her sister’s shoulders and looked into her eyes. “I’ll take care of the Founding Stone. Don’t worry, nobody will know what you did. I promise.” She ran her fingers through Ethel’s hair, looking lovingly down on her. 

“Oh, ok. Thanks Esme. I...” She wiped away her tears and pulled gently away from Esme. “I’m really, really sorry.” She turned away. Esmerelda looked sadly after her, then turned back to the Founding Stone, covering it with her cloak and looked back at Ethel. Ethel turned back to her and smiled weakly “Hey, Esme?”

“Yeah?” she asked, smiling back at her.  
“I love you.” Ethel’s voice broke. 

“I love you too Ethie.” Esmerelda replied, and for the first time in a long time, she smiled. A real, true smile that reached all the way to her eyes. Her gaze rested on Ethel for a minute, then she opened the door and turned back just before she left.“You are going to be fine. I know it. But remember, if you ever need something, mirror me anytime. I’ll always be here for you.” Ethel nodded and smiled. Esmerelda closed the door behind her, sighing. She was sure that Ethel would be fine without her. She just wasn’t so sure that she would be fine without Ethel.


	2. Miss Cackle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme makes a visit to Miss Cackle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I love Esmerelda.

Esmerelda knocked on Miss Cackle’s door tentatively. She heard rustling inside and took a step back as the door opened. 

“Esmerelda! What are you doing here? Well met. Come in! It's so good to see you.” Miss Cackle stepped away from the door and flipped the light on.

“Well met Miss Cackle. Ethel was disappointed she missed me last time, so I came to see her.” 

“At four in the morning?” Miss Cackle inquired. 

“Well, it's a long story, but that doesn’t matter. I have something to show you.” she lifted her cloak to reveal the Founding Stone.

“How on earth did you get that?” she gasped. Miss Cackle took the Founding Stone from Esmerelda and carefully inspected it. 

“I.. I found it.” Esmerelda said quietly.

“Found it? Ah. Esme. You always were a terrible liar.” Miss Cackle smiled sadly at the young girl. She admired the girls loyalty, but this time Ethel’s antics had gone too far. “Found it in Ethel’s room, I presume.”

“No. I mean, well, I don’t think she meant any harm. She was just trying to help. I swear. I don’t know how she got it. But she thought, I guess, that maybe..” she trailed off.

“Thought what?”

“She was trying to restore my powers.” Esmerelda looked down, her voice faltering.

“Restore your.. Of course. I should of known. Since you are here, I take it she failed.” Miss Cackle looked sympathetically at Esme. 

“I wouldn’t let her. I couldn’t. Not at the price of the school. I promised her I wouldn’t tell. She’s going to be so mad at me.” Esmerelda's voice broke again.

“Oh Esme. You are such a good sister.” Miss Cackle set down the Founding Stone on its pedestal in the corner, and turned back to Esmerelda. “She won’t be mad. You didn’t tell me, I figured it out, right?”

“Well, technically, yeah. But she has always been able to sense things like this. I’ve been so worried about my magic that I haven’t been there for my sisters. Plus my parents are so occupied with me that Sybil and Ethel are forgotten. They are just as talented as I am. Or, I was, I guess.”

“Esmerelda. You have always been so modest.” Miss Cackle grasped Esme’s hands and held them tight. “Your sisters are strong. You shouldn’t worry about them. Just worry about you. OK?” Esmerelda nodded. “Now, about the Founding Stone. I’m sure we can just find it in the broom closet and the mystery will be solved. Alright? How about you stay here until morning. I can contact your parents so we won’t have another incident like last time. There’s an extra bedroom by Sybil’s. We can announce the good news tomorrow at breakfast. You should get some sleep.” Miss Cackle took Esmerelda’s arm, leading her out the door and down the hall. As they reached to door, Esme turned back to her former teacher. They looked at each other for a minute, then embraced, and the younger girl finally let her tears fall. “Esme, it’s alright to cry. One day, everything will feel normal again. One day, everything will be simpler. Oh, my child. Not a day goes by where I don’t miss seeing your face in the corridors.” They stood for a long while, the silence only broken by soft sniffles from Esmerelda. Finally Esme pulled away and wiped away her tears. 

“Thank you Miss Cackle. For everything. I owe you everything.” Miss Cackle looked sadly at her. 

“As do I. You have taught me perhaps as much as I have taught you. Now, you should probably go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.” Miss Cackle ran her hand up Esme’s arm, and smiled gently at her. Esmerelda smiled back and opened the door. As she entered the room, she turned back to Miss Cackle. 

“Well, goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Esmerelda.” Miss Cackle replied. 

Esmerelda shut the door slowly and sat on the bed quietly. On the other side of the door, Miss Cackle took a deep breath and headed slowly back to her room. Miss Cackle had had many students, but none like Esmerelda Hallow. And she would never have one like her again.


	3. Agatha Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title basically sums it up.

Miss Cackle returned to her room and shut the door sadly behind her. She turned to the Founding Stone and did a double take. The pedestal, where she had left the stone only minutes ago, was only occupied by a small slip of paper. She rushed over and picked it up.

Dear Sister,  
You thought you could keep me locked away forever? You were foolish to leave the stone unguarded. I don’t know about you, but I think it is humorous that the Hallows, of all people, continue to help me unwittingly with my quest. I have been searching for years, and the Founding Stone just happens to be found by Mildred Hubble and hidden by Ethel. And poor Esemerelda. That girl is a bright witch, and because of her loyalty to you, her life has been ruined. But do not worry, the Founding Stone is safe in my care. With this stone, I have power to control the school’s magic. Your school will fall apart without its magic. So here is my deal. Give up your magic and surrender your school to me or the school will fall. You have until dusk. 

Miss Cackle swallowed hard and rushed out of the room. She banged on Miss Hardbroom’s door.

“Hecate! Wake up! It’s Agatha!” she whispered through the door. The lock jangled and the door opened to reveal a disgruntled Miss Hardbroom.

“Agatha! She escaped? How?”

“I have no idea, but she has the Founding Stone”

“The Founding Stone!?” she closed the door softly behind her and they started down the corridor. “She found it?”

“Well, no. Esmerelda found it. Ethel had it. She was trying to return Esme’s powers, but Esmerelda returned the stone to me.”

“Esmerelda is here? Ethel had the stone? Oh dear, these Hallows will be the death of me.”

“Esme is sleeping in a spare room. This was left in the stone’s place.” Hecate took the note and studied it closely.

“We can’t do this. We must get the stone from her before dusk.” They stopped in the entrance to the staff dormitories.

“I know, but even all of the staff together will not be enough to stop Agatha with the stone.” 

“If only we could remove her powers once more.”

“You know as well as I do that you can only remove a witch’s magic if they are hers originally.”

“I know Ada. We should wake the teachers. Then we can decide on the best course of action.” They worked their way down the corridor, and in an hour, the entire staff was gathered in the Great Hall.

“What are we going to do? We cannot allow Agatha to take the school!” Mr. Rowan-Webb said, his arm around Miss Bat. 

“I know. I guess our first course of action is to evacuate the school. The girls are more important than any building. Miss Hardbroom, Miss Drill? Will you please wake the girls and gather them here.” Miss Cackle turned as the women disappeared into the air. Soon, the hall was filled with girls, all dressed in their nightwear, whispering to each other. In the corner, all three Hallows huddled, talking under their breath. The teachers stood talking on the stage, Miss Cackle coordinating as various staff members vanished left and right, all delivering messages to powerful wizards and witches. After a short while, Miss Cackle stepped forward and the Hall fell silent.

“As many of you already know, my sister, Agatha, has escaped and is in possession of the Founding Stone. She has ordered our surrender by dusk, or serious consequences may ensue.” This was met by terrified whispers, but they were soon silenced by Miss Cackle “There is nothing to fear girls. We are going to evacuate the school. Staff members will be taking you home by transference spell. We have alerted the Great Wizard, and we will find Agatha and take back the stone. Now, will you please get with your year and report to the following teachers.” She listed off several teacher’s names and the girls broke into groups. Soon, all of the teachers were leading the girls back to their rooms to collect their things. Miss Cackle caught the Hallows before they left.

“I suggest you three stay together. It would be pointless to send you home seperate, would it not? Ethel, may I speak to you a moment? Sybil and Esmerelda can pack your belongings.” Miss Cackle looked at Esmerelda, and she nodded, understanding. Ethel followed her gaze, and looked questioningly at her sister, then followed Miss Cackle into a back room.

“Esme told you. I knew it.”

“No Ethel. I figured it out all by myself. Your sister may be talented, but she is a terrible liar. I just wanted you to know that, while I am disappointed in you, I do not blame you for Agatha’s actions.” Miss Cackle looked at the girl. She seemed sad, almost ashamed. 

“If I had known.. How much this would hurt Esme.. I would have... I would have never...”

“I know,” Miss Cackle interjected, “You have many faults, as we all do, but you have remarkable loyalty to your sisters, whether you realize it or not. Now, go home. Your parents will never know. In fact, Miss Hardbroom and I are the only staff aware of your involvement. Hopefully by tomorrow, all of this will be sorted out and it will be a thing of the past. I must go.” Miss Cackle disappeared and Ethel returned to her room. By noon, all the girls were back in the Great Hall and the teachers had started taking students home. In the corner, Mildred, Enid, and Maud were all whispering to one another.


	4. Mischief Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred, Enid, and Maud join the adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the title is absolutely hilarious.

“We can help, I know we can. They are making a mistake, sending us home. The more witches, the better.” Enid said. 

“Oh no. You have an idea. You always get that tone of voice when you have an idea. And your ideas always end up with us in trouble.” Maud replied, exasperated.

“No, she’s right. We can help. I may not be the best witch, but you, Ethel, some of the older girls, you guys could actually help.” Mildred whispered, pulling the other two with her into a small broom closet in the corner.

“What! No! They will realize were missing!” Maud said.

“Not in this hub-ub. Come on. We just stay here until all the teachers are putting up their protective spells or whatever they are planning, then we search the school. She has to be here somewhere. The Founding Stone only works on school grounds.” Mildred replied, exited. Enid nodded energetically, and they both looked at Maud.

“I guess. Someone needs to stay here to keep you out of trouble.” Mildred and Enid squealed and the girls began planning their escapade.

Meanwhile, in another corner, Ethel had the same idea.

“What! Definitely not. I am getting you both home. Safe and sound.” Esmerelda looked at Ethel, surprised she would even consider staying.

“No Esme, Ethel’s right. We can help. And you know the school better than anyone. They won’t notice we are missing. Lets go. Right now. I bet the rest of the school is empty, with all the fuss down here.” Esmerelda looked even more surprised at Sybil’s statement, but before she could reply, the two girls took off and she sighed to herself.

“Gosh, I missed this place.” she took off after them, her heart racing at the chance to finally be of any help.

Soon enough, both trios were scouring the hallways as teachers surrounded the school, chanting protective spells and charms. Esmerelda knew the passwords to all the locked rooms. Enid just guessed until they opened. After almost two hours of searching, they had run out of places to look. The school was empty. Agatha was nowhere to be found. Both groups headed down different flights of stairs, and emerged onto the first floor hallway. Maud saw the Hallows first.

“What are you doing here?” she said accusingly. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” retorted Ethel.

“Woah girls. I assume were are doing the same thing. Searching for Agatha?” Enid and Mildred nodded. “What’s that they say? Six heads are better than three?” Esmerelda asked.

“I don’t think that’s right” Sybil laughed. Esmerelda shrugged and turned to Mildred.   
“Any luck?”

“Nope” she replied, dejected. “You?” 

“Nothing.” 

“So what now?” Ethel cut in. “We can’t go home. None of us can do a transference spell. We can’t go home, and we can’t stay here. Oh, this is all my fault,” she said, her voice rising.

“What?” said Mildred, shocked.

“Nothing. Mind your own business.” Ethel retorted quickly.

“Stop it. It is not your fault. If anything, it’s mine. I returned it to Miss Cackle. I brought it into her office. I’m the reason Agatha has powers in the first place! So don’t go blaming yourself!” Esmerelda cried, turning on Ethel. The other girls looked at each other and took a step back as Ethel replied harshly.

“I knew it was Agatha. I thought we already covered this. I made this mess, and now I’m going to clean it up, with or without you!”

“This is why you stayed. Not because you wanted an adventure, or to prove something. Because you felt guilty?” Esmerelda said, taken aback.

“I stayed because I can fix this. I can fix everything. Maybe I can use the stone to make Agatha return your powers. Then it won’t hurt the school. Come on Esme, we have to try!” Sybil joined the other girls. She had learned long ago to stay away from her sisters when they were like this.

“Ethel. You cannot face Agatha alone. It’s too dangerous. Even your not powerful enough to stop her.”

“I bet you would have been.” Ethel replied, looking down.

“No I wouldn't. I was powerful, yes, but nothing like Agatha.” Esmerelda gasped suddenly. “Miss Hardbroom! I, uh. We, uh.” All the girls whipped around to see Miss Hardbroom standing over them.

“I really wish I could say I was surprised. What exactly were you girls planning?” she does looked at Ethel knowingly. Mildred interjected, 

“We thought we could help, see. More heads, and all that.”

“You thought, out of all the students here, you six would be the most helpful?”

“Well, yes actually. See, Enid, Ethel, Sybil and I are decent witches. And Esmerelda and Mildred know the castle better than anyone.” Maud replied daringly.

“I see. Well, since we can no longer transport you out of the school due to protective spells, I guess you must remain here.” She waved her hand and all six girls were suddenly in front of Miss Cackle. They all looked guiltily up at her. She sighed.

“This is not what I meant when I said stick together. I suppose you can stay with me. If worst comes to worst, we can use a transference spell to the edge of the protective spells and leave from there. I assume you searched the school. Anything?” she looked at Esmerelda. She shook her head sadly. “Oh well. Come. I’m going to the records. Going to see if there is any texts about the Founding Stone. I could use some extra sets of hands.” The girls nodded and followed Miss Cackle down to the dungeon.


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls make an important discovery that just might save the school and Esmerelda at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is 100% a super cheesy and cringy part in this chapter, just kinds skim over that part I'm sorry.

The records were huge, dusty old books on rickety bookshelves. The girls had spread out, each of them pouring over old texts, Sybil regularly asking Esmerelda questions about various words and Mildred was enthralled in a textbook of Witch History. They could hear the commotion upstairs, but as dusk grew nearer, their pace quickened. After several hours, Ethel cried,

“Esme! Come here! Miss Cackle. I think I found something!” Within seconds the seven girls were crowded around one book. Ethel read aloud, “The Founding Stone. An object used to uphold a building’s magical presence and power. Among other things, the stone can be used to tranfer magic from one witch or wizard to another.” she looked at Esme. “If we can’t remove Agatha’s powers, maybe we can use the stone to transfer them. Two birds with one stone! We can get Esme’s magic back and stop Agatha!” Her voice rose with each word.

“Ethie, I don’t think that would work. We don’t even know how to use the stone” Esmerelda replied

“No. Wait a second. She might be onto something. Now don't get your hopes up, but it’s the best plan we have. It’s almost dusk.” said Miss Cackle. “Bring the book. Let’s go.” she waved her hand and the girls appeared in the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was filled with teachers, wizards, and witches from all around. The all looked grim, and some of them failed to hide their worry. Miss Cackle cleared her throat.

“Attention. These girls and I have been scouring the records. Apparently, if used correctly, the Founding Stone can be used to transfer powers. If we can get our hands on the stone, we can return Esmerelda’s powers to her and Agatha will be powerless once more. Since we cannot remove Agatha’s powers directly, this is a good option. The only problem is we have no idea how to use the stone, nor do we have any way to get the stone from Agatha.” she looked at the Great Wizard. He looked at her sadly. He had no idea how to use the stone either. From the corner, Miss Batt piped up.

“If I can get to the stone, I can try a few spells. There are a few chants that are rumored to be able to transfer magic, but I have never seen them used before.”

“Well, we will get the stone and you can do your stuff. We just have to hope it works. It is our last hope.” Miss Cackle said. She turned to the girls. “You guys have been immensely helpful, but you should go to my office. It will you safer.”

“No Miss Cackle. We can help. We have to draw Agatha here and get the stone from her. The more people the better.” Enid replied, and the other girls nodded, even Maud and Esmerelda. 

“Alright. Stay with Miss Hardbroom. Whatever you do, do not leave her.” Miss Cackle said, and the girls nodded once more. Suddenly, a witch appeared out of nowhere.

“The sun is setting.” she announced. This was met by hushed whispers and determined faces. The girls gave each other nervous looks. Esmerelda squeezed Sybil’s hand. Miss Cackle took a deep breath and transferred to the courtyard. The other adults followed suit and the students rushed outside. Everyone was looking nervously around, when someone gasped and pointed into the woods. Agatha appeared from the darkness and approached her sister.

“So? I see you have organized an army. You are foolish if you think you can defeat me with this.” she pulled the Founding Stone out of her cloak. Everyone watched it closely.

“Our magic is no match to yours, Agatha.” Miss Cackle replied calmly.

“And yet you come at me with everything you have. Including Hallows I see. And Mildred Hubble and her friends.” she was looking at the younger witches now. Esmerelda put her arm around Sybil and pulled her behind her. Maud gulped and Ethel took a deep breath, but all the girls kept a straight face and stood their ground. Miss Cackle smiled for a second, warm with pride in her girls. 

“I don’t want to fight you Agatha.”

“Of course not Ada. But I doubt you are handing over your powers.” Agatha scoffed.

“No Agatha. This school is better off in ruins than under your reign.” she retorted.

“The school is nothing without Ada. She is a much better witch than you could ever be Agatha. And if you expected her to just roll over, you obviously do not know your sister.” Miss Hardbroom had appeared behind Miss Cackle and was staring harshly at Agatha.

“That’s what you think. With the stone, I can do whatever I want. I have more power than the Great Wizard himself.” Agatha laughed evilly. 

“Then are you aware that destroying the school will also destroy the stone.” Miss Batt had also appeared at Miss Cackle’s side. She looked at Agatha, almost smiling. Agatha looked at her sister.

“You knew this? Of course you did. This was your great plan?! Have me destroy the school and then overcome me? Well, that won’t happen. The school is just a building. I can conquer the witching world with this stone.” she cackled again. Miss Cackle looked at Miss Batt, who smiled slyly for a second, then reverted to her original harsh look. 

“You will never get away with it Agatha” Miss Cackle spat, catching on. 

“I already have Ada. Now. Hand over your powers, or..” she disappeared for a second, then reappeared with Esmerelda, “You know Esmerelda, you are becoming quite an unwitting accomplice.” 

“Esme!” Ethel cried. Miss Drill helped Mildred and Maud hold back Sybil and Ethel. Miss Cackle took a step forward.

“Agatha. You have done this before and it didn’t work. Let her go.” she looked pointedly at Esmerelda. Esme’s eyes widened with understanding. She adjusted her arms and watched Miss Cackle closely. 

“No more nonsense Ada. You can’t stop me. The only options you have are whether to give me your powers or to let me move down the Hallow line.” she looked at Ethel and Sybil and smiled. “You wouldn’t want that now, would you?” Miss Cackle motioned behind her back to Miss Hardbroom. Slowly, the teachers spread out around Agatha. Miss Batt ended up directly behind Agatha, but she was too invested in her conversation to notice anything. 

“Now. One last chance Ada. You know what you must do.”

“Yes we do. Esmerelda?” Miss Cackle nodded and Esmerelda ducked from Agatha’s grasp, bringing the Founding Stone with her. Miss Batt took it from her and vanished. Agatha gasped and reached toward Esmerelda, but Miss Hardbroom got to her first and they vanished as well. Agatha cried out and shot a ball of light toward her sister. Miss Cackle deflected it and they circled each other. By now, a large circle of witches and wizards had formed around the two. Esmerelda had returned to her sisters and they clung to her. Miss Batt was chanting slowly, holding onto the Founding Stone tightly. Ada and Agatha looked at each other, looking for an opening. 

“Nice effort Ada. Your girls are smart, I’ll give them that. But even without the stone, you are no match for me.”

“Maybe not. But I’m not alone.” Miss Cackle replied coolly. She suddenly grabbed her sister’s hand and they disappeared. Miss Hardbroom grabbed Esmerelda’s hand and they disappeared as well. The pairs appeared on either side of Miss Batt, who grasped the Founding Stone. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle held each of Agatha’s arms, and the Great Wizard chanted under his breath. Agatha tried to break free, but her magic had been temporarily dulled. She glared at the Great Wizard, who was concentrating hard, his arms shaking. Miss Cackle forced her sister’s hand onto the stone while Esmerelda placed her hand on the other side. Everyone else joined hands, Miss Drill clutching Esmerelda’s hand and Pippa, who had come in from her school, grabbed Miss Hardbroom’s, who held tightly to Agatha. Miss Batt began chanting

“Stone of power, stone of magic. Protect your school and protect her students. Fight against our enemies, assist our teachers. Take this one villain’s magic and return it to its owner.” She looked expectantly at the stone, but nothing happened. Agatha laughed, but Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom looked at Miss Batt and joined in.

“Take this villains magic and return it to its owner.” The stone began to glow and Agatha’s smile faltered. Esmerelda’s heart leapt and she joined in. Soon the courtyard was filled with rhythmic chanting. 

“Take this villain’s magic and return it to its owner. Take this villain’s magic and return it to its owner! Take this villain’s magic and return it to its owner!! Take this villain’s magic and return to its owner!” The stone surged and Agatha shook. Esmerelda held tightly to the stone. Everyone watched expectantly, and soon Agatha fell to the ground. Miss Batt pulled the stone away from Esmerelda and wrapped it in her cloak. Esmerelda took a few steps back and everyone stared at her. She held out her hand, scared. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly she vanished. Everyone gasped. She appeared next to Ethel and Sybil. They looked at each other for a second, then Sybil threw herself around Esme and cried. Ethel followed suit. Miss Cackle helped Agatha up and handed her over to the Great Wizard. They disappeared with a final glare from Agatha. Miss Cackle rushed over to the Hallows and Esmerelda pulled herself away from her sisters. Miss Cackle smiled and stared at the girl. 

“Good job Esmeralda.” 

“Thank you Miss Cackle. Thank you so much.” Esmerelda replied. 

“How about you six go test out her powers, huh? I will deliver the good news to your parents and we can get you back here.” The girls nodded enthusiastically and started to walk toward the castle. 

“Wait. Look what I can do again.” Esmerelda waved her hand and the girls vanished. Miss Cackle smiled after them. Everything was finally back to normal.


	6. The Hallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hallow parents come to Cackles

By morning, all of the students had returned to Cackle’s. The Great Hall was crowded with students, teachers, nervous parents, and a few remaining witches and wizards. Miss Cackle stood on the stage and held up her hands. The Hall fell silent and everyone looked expectantly at her.

“I am glad to announce that Agatha is in custody and under a tight watch. She will not escape again. The Founding Stone is also under guard. We have inspected the school, and there is no reason classes cannot start up again tomorrow.” Cheers ensued. “Parents, you are free to stay today to ensure the girls safety. We have many witches and wizards who can update you if you have questions. Other than that, feel free to settle in again and relax today.” Miss Cackle walked off stage and the girls dispersed. Many parents gave their girls final hugs and vanished, returning to their day jobs. Students wandered the school, gossiping on what they believed happened the following day. Some people said that Miss Cackle defeated Agatha single-handed. Others said that the six students had joined forces to take her down. Many searched the school to find the six girls and hear their side, but they were nowhere to be found.

Mildred, Enid, Maud, and the Hallows were in Mildred’s room, the door locked. Mildred and Enid has fallen asleep on the bed. Ethel and Maud were doing their homework. Esmerelda sat against the wall, Sybil asleep in her lap. She was trying to read, but she found herself rereading the same line over and over again. She was nervous. Mr. and Mrs. Hallow has not shown up yet, and she knew they would not be happy. A knock on the door startled the conscious girls. Esmerelda gently pried herself from underneath Sybil and set a pillow under her head, then answered the door. Miss Cackle came in, taking in the quiet room. She smiled softly and turned to Esmerelda, whispering.

“Your parents are here. Can you wake Sybil?” Esmerelda nodded, and gently shook Sybil. 

“Hey Sybie? Mom and Dad are here. Come on.” Sybil sat up wearily. The girls followed Miss Cackle to her office. Sybil ran to Mrs. Hallow, who embraced the small girl gently. Miss Cackle gestured for them to sit. Esmerelda and Ethel seemed nervous, exchanging quick glances and avoiding their parents' eyes. Sybil sat between her parents, aware of the tension but too tired to care.

“So, let me get this straight. Your sister escaped once more, stole the Founding Stone, and threatened the destruction of the school. Correct so far?” Mr. Hallow asked harshly. Miss Cackle nodded calmly. She had expected this. “Right. So then you evacuated the entire student body except my girls, allowed them to roam the school alone, then put them into danger by confronting Agatha. And because of this, all of my girls were threatened by that lunatic?”

“Yes.” Miss Cackle replied coolly.

“But dad. It was our choice. We chose to stay. It’s not Miss Cackle’s fault. Plus, I got my powers back.” Esmerelda looked at her dad. He turned on her.

“And I’m happy for you, I really am, but this isn’t your fault. I highly doubt it was your idea to stay.” He looked pointedly at Ethel, who looked down. “I’ll deal with that later. Now I have to deal with this situation’s obvious mishandling.” He looked back at Miss Cackle, and started to continue, but Esmerelda interrupted. 

“No Dad. You can’t just blame this on Ethel and Miss Cackle. I’m not perfect. It’s my fault I lost my powers. I should have seen. And I could have made Ethel and Sybil go home, but I didn’t. I didn’t have to come here in the first place. Ethel didn’t make me, it was my own choice. And Miss Cackle would have made us come home if she could, but the protective spells were already up. So stop blaming other people and let me take the fall once and awhile.” Esmerelda was standing now. She stopped, shocked at her own words, and sat back down, looking away. Ethel and Sybil looked at her, surprised. Ethel was almost smiling. Mr. and Mrs. Hallow looked indignant.

“Don’t defend them Esmerelda.” Mrs. Hallow retorted, her voice shaking. She had never seen her daughter like this before. 

“No Mom. I’m sorry, but you can’t keep blaming Ethel for my mistakes. I’m sorry we stayed. I’m sorry I came here without telling you. But I’m not sorry for helping defend the school. And I’m definitely not sorry for getting my magic back.” 

“Esmerelda, it’s all right. I was mistaken to allow you girls to stay. I should have been more careful, keeping track of who left. I don’t want you to get in trouble for me.” Miss Cackle said calmly. Esmerelda started to say something, but Miss Cackle gave her a look, and she stayed silent. “I’m sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hallow. Know that your daughters will be the first in line to go home if this happens again.”

“They better be.” Mr. Hallow retorted. “Esmerelda, can we talk to you in private.” Esmerelda swallowed, and nodded. She stood and followed her father out the door. Mrs. Hallow picked up her purse and followed, turning at the last second. 

“Good to see you girls. I’m glad your safe. Miss Cackle? Is Esmerelda free to return to Cackle’s?” Ethel and Sybil looked at each other.

“Of course. If that is alright with her.” Miss Cackle smiled. Ethel and Sybil smiled.

“Well. I’ll talk to her. I’m sure she will want to return. Goodbye girls.” she nodded at Miss Cackle, smiled at her daughters, then closed the door behind her. 

Ethel and Sybil waited patiently with Miss Cackle for what felt like hours. Their quiet conversation was suddenly interrupted by the door opening. Esmerelda stepped through and smiled.

“I’m back!” Sybil cheered and ran to her sister. Ethel smiled wide and stood.

“What did they say? Even I’ve never heard you like that.”

“Eh. Nothing really. Just normal parent stuff.” 

“Well, thanks. It means a lot to me.”

“Anytime. That’s what big sisters are for. And I had to make up for all the times you’ve been blamed for my mistakes.”

“Well consider your debt repaid.” Ethel smiled and went to stand by her sister. The girls looked at Miss Cackle.

“I’m glad to have you back Esme. Classes start again tomorrow. Maybe Alex can catch you up. She missed you. If you’re up to it?”

“I'm sure with a little help, I’ll catch up.”

“Well if you need anything, I’m here. Now I should probably go check on the rest of the girls.” with a final smile, she vanished and the Hallows were left alone.

“We have all day. You can tell me all the new things you guys have learned this year.” Esmerelda led her sisters into the hallway.

“What about Alexis?” Sybil asked.

“Later. Sisters first.” Esme replied.

“Why don’t you ask her to come with us. She’s basically a Hallow.” Ethel smiled at her sister.

“Really? OK. Come one!” Esmerelda smiles wide and the girls disappeared. 

The next morning, it seemed like nothing had happened. School continued like normal. And it was normal. Agatha was gone. The Founding Stone was returned. Miss Cackle was back in control. The Worst Witch was up to her usual antics. And, finally, The Best Witch was back where she belonged. At Cackle’s. With her sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexis is an original character, don't freak out that you don't recognize the name lol.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments!


End file.
